Halo: The Assault on the Ring World
by Ryan852
Summary: This is a story about the Pillar of Autumn fleeing Reach with her intended Spartan II passengers. Read on and find out what happens! First story on Halo and Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Code Transmission

Halo: The Assualt on the Ring World

**0000 Hours, August 29, 2552 (Military Calendar)/**

**narrow-band point-to-point transmission: origin**

**UNKNOWN; termination: Section Three, Omega secure**

**antenna array, UNSC HQ Epsilon Eridani System, Reach**

**Military**** Complex**

**PLNB _Priority _Transmission XX087R-XX**

**Encryption Code: **GAMMA

**Public Key: **N/A

**From: **CODENAME: _COALMINER_

**To: **CODENAME: _SURGEON_

**Subject: **PROGRESS REPORT/OPERATION HYPODERMIC

**Classification: **EYES ONLY TOP SECRET (SECTION III X-RAY DIRECTIVE)

/file extraction-reconstitution complete/

/start file/

Secured space-dock repair bay. Corvette _Circumference _undergoing final stealth upgrades. Shipyard records successfully altered.

Queries detected from transient AI. Operation deemed AT RISK of being uncovered.

As per contingency plan TANGO: ship registration numbers scrambled; hard isolated from dockside computer network; counterintrusion software implemented; Alpha security protocols enacted onboard.

Just as you called it, sir. Don't worry - as far as the station computers are concerned, _Circumference_ never even existed.

/end file/

/scramble-destruction process enabled/

Press **ENTER** to continue.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

Halo: The Assualt on the Ring World

Chapter 2

**0519 Hours, August 30 2552 (Military Calendar)/**

**UNSC _Pillar of __Autumn_, Epsilon Eridani System's edge**

The _Pillar of Autumn_ turned suddenly, causing Fred's knife to topple and fall to the ground but was caught by Fred's hand and in one swift swoop, he sheathed it back into it's intended holder. Master Chief then marched to the control panel and activated the intercom channel. "Cortana? We've changed course. Is there a problem?" But it wasn't Cortana who answered the COM, it was Captain Keyes. "Yes Master Chief, we indeed changed course. We received a message from Fleetcom HQ. They said they were mustering for a defensive tactic from a big Covenant invasion. I know Chief, you and the Spartans don't like sitting in the ship and doing nothing for us. While we are trying to get to Reach, get prepped for anything that comes in our way." "Roger that Captain, Master Chief out."

Fred then walked to the Master Chief. "So whats' wrong?" "HQ said there's a massive Covenant Invasion headed for Reach. All ships in the system have been recalled to the planet. Our mission... might be scrubbed." All the Spartans turned and looked at the Chief. Kelly then asked "What can we do now?" "Our duty. Ready all weapons, we might need em."

**0523 Hours, August 30 2552 (Military Calendar)/**

**UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_, Epsilon Eridani System**

****"Cortana, send me the last priority alpha message." "Right away Chief"

**United Nations Space Command ALPHA PRIORITY**

**TRANSMISSION 04592Z-83**

**Encryption Code: **Red

**Public Key: **file/bravo-tango-beta-five/

**From: **Admiral Roland Freemont, Commanding Fleet Officer of FLEETCOM Sector one (UNSC S/N: 00745-16778-HS)

**To: **All UNSC warships in REACH, JERICO and TANTALUS system

**Subject: **IMMEDIATE RECALL

**Classification: **Classified (BGX Directive)

/start file/

Covenant presence detected at REACH system's edge. ALL UNSC SHIPS REGROUP AT RALLY POINT **ZULU **AT BEST SPEED

/end file/

While Master Chief was reading the transmission, Cortana suddenly appeared in the holopanel. "Chief, a new message from Vice Admiral Stanforth. It's for the ship and the Spartans" "Transmit the message into my HUD" "Right away Chief" The message appeared a few seconds later.

**United Nations Space Command ALPHA PRIORITY**

**TRANSMISSION 06829R-34**

**Encryption Code: **Red

**Public Key: **file/bravo-alpha-beta-two/

**From: **Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth, Flag Officer, Head of ONI Section III/ (UNSC S/N: 00834-19223-HS)

**To: **UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_ and all Spartan II personnel onboard

**Subject: **Search and Rescue Mission

**Classification: **Classified

/start file/

To Captain Keyes and Spartan II's. We have received word that there are **FOUR** marine personnel onboard REACH station GAMMA who are about to be overrun by Covenant forces. They have set explosives inside the station for destroying the NAV database. I need some Spartans to fetch them out of that hellhole. After you recovered those marines, flee Reach's system. There is nothing you can do. Reach is history.

Good luck.

/end file/

The Master Chief then sent this message to the other members of his team. After that, the ship's intercom alerted the Chief, the Chief then opens up the channel. It is Captain Keyes. "Master Chief, I think you have read the message from the Vice Admiral. Am I right?" "Yes sir, I have read it." The Master Chief replied. "Chief, I need you to take 3 Spartan's to the orbital station while I take the _ Autumn_ to the Aszod Ship Breaking Yards. The _ Autumn _is expecting a Package and a few more upgrades to the plating. After your team of Spartans retrieved those marines, come down to the breaking yards. Do you copy?" "Copy that Captain. Master Chief out."

Fred wanted to lead the Space Op, he started to walk to the Chief but Kelly was faster. She was ALWAYS faster. Kelly then spoke up "Master Chief, permission to lead Space Op." "Permission denied, I'm leading that one. James and Linda, you are with me. The rest of you are going down to Reach with the _ Autumn _while it's receiving it's upgrade. All clear?" "Sir, Yes Sir." "OK then. Linda, James come with me to our Pelican. Fred, you're in charge while I'm gone. See you guys later." All the Spartans gave a crisp salute, and then the Master Chief, Linda and James went to prep the Pelican for the rescue mission.


End file.
